1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method of attaching an electronic component to a surface of a platelike support member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bonding methods such as e. g. thermode bonding, thermo-compression bonding as well as ultrasonic welding, are known as methods of attaching an electronic component, e.g. a laser bar, to the surface of a plate-shaped support member. Such methods are e.g. suitable for attaching laser diodes to the copper coating of a copper-coated Kapton foil in such a way that a conductive connection is established. These known methods result in a planar connection between the laser diode and the copper. The connection method therefore entails thermal loads in the laser diode due to different co-efficients of thermal expansion, the thermal loads adding up over the whole planar connection area.